


A Nocturne in the Morning

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1645970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Yoochun can't sleep, he drives. When Changmin can't sleep, he goes looking for Yoochun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Nocturne in the Morning

When Yoochun can't sleep, he drives. When Changmin can't sleep, he goes looking for Yoochun. Somehow Yoochun seems to have a sixth sense for those nights that he's needed - Changmin always finds Yoochun awake, whether he's at the piano, fingers moving silently over the keys so he won't wake the others, or in the living room, snugged into an armchair with a book; once or twice Yoochun's even been by the front door with his car keys in hand, waiting.

On those nights, Yoochun leans into Changmin in the silent, deserted corridor of the building on their way down to the garage. Changmin relishes the knowledge that here, when he tucks his fingers into Yoochun's waistband to find skin, it's just for them, not for the waiting cameras; that later, when he watches the streetlamps feathering bars of light against Yoochun's cheekbones, no-one will be watching his face in turn.


End file.
